


The Deal 2 - The Rider Clause

by Xenikka



Series: The Deal [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Ending, BDSM, M/M, Porn, [BDSM Intensifies]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenikka/pseuds/Xenikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tie with Yugi in the Ceremonial Duel, Atem has agreed to be Kaiba's slave for two months in return for a plane ride home. But there's something he left out of the initial negotiations that really ought to be included in the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Prideshipping - Kaiba x Yami
> 
> Warning: Rated M, for graphic lemons (with a side of obligatory Yugioh psychoanalysis). Also, my personal opinion is that these boys would like to play rough, so... [BDSM Intensifies]
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine.

 

  
The whole of the plane ride back, I was able to contribute very little to the conversation that Mokuba struck up with Atem. Instead, I sat in a stunned silence, not paying any attention to the legendary tale of his own heroism that Atem was happily relating. Mokuba was enthralled though, which gave me time to try and get my thoughts in order.  
  
 _I had sex!_  
  
Yes, that was definitely the main thought. And not just any sex, the sex I had dreamed of having. I hadn't cared about sex at all until _he_ had come into my life, staring out at me through borrowed purple eyes turned blood red. Taunting me, _beating me_ at the game I played best, achieving what no one else could. I admit, I became obsessed with him, obsessed with beating him, and that gradually included a sexual element as well. Beating him at Duel Monsters was the ultimate goal of course, but wouldn't it also be so satisfying to force him to his knees in front of me, and make him suck my cock?  
  
Before him, sexual gratification had been just a necessary bodily function, achieved easily on my own in the shower simply to avoid my body satisfying the function itself in the night and getting on my sheets. I never even considered involving anyone else in the process, why make myself vulnerable like that?  
  
Because I had to admit, the experience had made me incredibly vulnerable, even though I had been the one to dominate my helpless captive just now. I was vulnerable to this burning need to do it again, and again. It required his co-operation, which he could revoke at any time if I displeased him. I was under no illusions that our little deal would continue if he felt mistreated. For all his urging to me about how I must rid myself of my anger, he had a fierce temper as well, and I knew that he would not suffer any harsh treatment that he wasn't also enjoying. The damn freak.  
  
I looked across at him again, wondering how someone so infuriatingly perfect could exist. He was beautiful, he had the ability to be my finest rival, he wanted me, _and_ he also actually _wanted_ to submit to all my own fucked up desires to punish and control him. He was too damn perfect to exist... and he nearly hadn't.  
  
I had gone straight to Yugi, that night after I'd seen that... incident with Atem and the Priest. I knew Atem might be tempted to stay in this crazed fantasy world, or whatever afterlife he thought awaited him. I had barged in on Yugi, waking him up without a care to my rudeness- this was more important.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Kaiba-kun? What is it?"  
  
I got straight to the point. "You can't let him stay here. He has to come back to the real world with us once this is done." There was no question of who _he_ was.  
  
Yugi looked down and sighed. "I've talked about this with him already. He refuses. He says he insists on granting me my independence."  
  
I paused, a sudden alien feeling of guilt overtaking me. I hadn't even considered the effect on Yugi of sharing his life and his body with an invading spirit forever. They had always seemed satisfied with the arrangement, but then if they hadn't been, I suppose they wouldn't have shared that information with me. It was hard to say, but honor demanded it. "I'm.... sorry. I hadn't even considered the effect on you."  
  
He looked up quickly. "Don't get me wrong, Kaiba-kun, I agree with you. I want him to stay with us as well. I'm sure we could make it work, somehow..." he said earnestly, but with a hint of desperation. I nodded. Despite his often pathetic demeanour, I knew that Yugi had a core of strength that I had to respect, as well as an absurdly generous nature. I could well believe Yugi would be willing to sacrifice his independence to keep _him_ with us, despite the huge cost.  
  
"In that case... keep trying to convince him," I ordered. "Tell him I'm not done with him." I had to hope there was a chance he'd prefer me over that fucking Priest.  
  
"I will," Yugi agreed with heartfelt solemnity. "I'll do everything I can to find a way to keep him with us, Kaiba-kun. I promise."  
  
  
And Yugi had come through on that promise, convincing Atem to work with him to try to achieve a tie in that final duel, which of course they had accomplished. I owed Yugi to an uncomfortable degree, I would have to discuss with him what I could do to discharge my obligation to him. Knowing him, he'd probably shrug it off and insist it was nothing, but I knew I had to thank him for giving me what I wanted most in the world.  
  
I stared across at Atem once more - it was hard to drag my gaze away. Red eyes glanced knowingly back at me and he smirked before returning to his story. Yes, I'd had the chance to experience what I most wanted, and it had been the single most satisfying experience of my entire life. But... perhaps that wasn't always going to be true, because I was going to get to do that again - for two glorious months Atem was mine. I looked at him hungrily, drinking in the sight of him as he talked animatedly, glancing up at me suggestively every now and again.  
  
I sat back and couldn't stop a smug smile from slowly creeping across my face. Yes, I was going to get to do that again, and I was going to make sure that next time it would be even better. Struck by a sudden thought, I took out my phone and composed an email to Isono about some purchases to make. That done, I returned to watching my other new prized possession.  
  


* * *

  
  
Once we had landed and returned home, Mokuba had been immediately very obliging and excused himself to let me show Atem around the mansion alone. Although I could have done without all the suggestive winking.  
  
I decided that the full tour could wait, I had a very clear priority list. I suggested that he might want to start with a shower, but then had a sudden flash of inspiration and added "Or a bath, if you prefer. It has spa jets, very relaxing." His eyes brightened, and he agreed and headed off through the door I had indicated. I smiled to myself once the door closed behind him, pleased that my intuition had been correct: after so long without a body of his own, he was on the lookout for pleasant physical sensations to indulge in.  
  
With that thought, I headed into my bedroom to check how well Isono had carried out my instructions. The next part of my plan was going to involve a variety of further sensations for Atem to experience. The large box sat obtrusively on my desk, entirely spoiling the stark white minimalist look of the room. I opened it up and began to sort through the contents; high quality leather wrist and ankle cuffs, two collars, several gags of various styles, blindfolds, lube, a staggering variety of butt plugs and other sex toys.... my mental inventory ground to a halt as I spotted the riding crop.  
  
Slowly I picked it up, struggling to remain in control of the emotions that suddenly whirled into a tempest at the sight of it. I held it in my hands and took a deep breath. This was entirely illogical, after all, I didn't have such a visceral reaction to the sight of cigars or knives, and Gozaburo had used those more often to inflict far greater pain.  
  
I tried to imagine Atem using the item on me, but my mind shied away from the image, refusing to process it. Understandable. I tried to imagine the reverse, imagined striking Atem with it instead, and was shocked at how instantly arousing the thought was. I frowned. How could I possibly enjoy the idea of using the very same tool that had been used to punish and humiliate me?  
  
It had been at Atem's urging that I had struggled to improve myself, overcoming my anger and repairing the damage wrought on my psyche by Gozaburo. I thought I had made the necessary progress, but perhaps I was wrong? Feeling arousal over the idea of using this was clearly fucking messed up, but spanking Atem with my hand earlier had been so deeply satisfying. He had moaned and enjoyed the rough treatment and the pain, and it had driven me mad with lust, and the desire to do it again and again. Perhaps I truly was just too damaged and twisted to overcome.  
  
I heard the sounds of the bathroom door opening. How long had I been standing here holding this damn crop anyway? I hastily shoved it down amongst the other contents of the box, and turned to face Atem as he emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, and another rubbing his damp hair that was somehow already starting to return its usual wild shape. My gaze slid down over his naked chest eagerly, only jerking back up when he asked, "So what do you have there?"  
  
"Supplies." I answered shortly, but he wasn't accepting that for an answer, and nudged past me to rummage through the box. I watched his face carefully to check his reaction, but it was hardly necessary as within seconds he was grinning widely.  
  
"My my, this certainly is quite a collection! How long have you had these?"    
  
I looked at my watch. "About 3 hours," I replied. He looked up in surprise, so I elaborated. "I sent Isono a message while we were on the plane." His cheeks flushed red. "What?" I demanded sharply.  
  
"It just feels weird knowing that your employee knows what we're doing in here. I'm never going to be able to look him in the face again!"  
  
I stared at him blankly, not understanding the problem. "Well I could hardly go into a shop and buy them myself, could I? The journalists would have a field day!"  
  
Atem blinked at me. "Uh, right, of course." He shook his head, and then hastily dived back into the box to rummage further, apparently in a strange paradoxical attempt to cover his embarrassment about the sex toy box by using the very box itself. I shrugged. As long as he was fine with the items, he could have whatever weird hangups about my employees that he liked.  
  
He certainly seemed happy about most of the things in the box, at any rate. To my satisfaction, he'd already pulled out and set aside the leather wrist and ankle cuffs, and was delightedly examining a small spiked wheel attached to a handle, running it across his hands. Eventually he too reached for the riding crop, and showed no signs of reluctance or discomfort while handling it.  
  
"Do you like that?" I asked, keeping my tone neutral.  
  
He grinned back at me. "I don't know, having never tried it before. But I'd certainly like to. And you did seem to enjoy punishing me before...." He trailed off suggestively, biting his lip in a pathetically obvious attempt to bait me. I decided to indulge anyway, and leaned down to capture his lips in a heated kiss. _/Fuck it/_   I decided while exploring his mouth with my tongue. If he wanted me to use the crop, I was going to do it - without showing any hint of my own troublesome emotions.  
  
With Atem sufficiently distracted by the kiss, I quickly looped the new collar around his neck, fastening it before he could protest. He tried to pull away, but I hooked a finger through one of the rings at the front and held him in place. He glared at me and abruptly jerked away and turned, forcing me to grab his arms and grapple him down onto the bed, where he continued to struggle against me.  
  
"Stop it!" I hissed into his ear. "I'm not going to fight you every time, you know. You WILL learn to obey me, Atem." He still shivered at the use of his name, but continued to struggle.  
  
"Oh you think you've earned that, do you?" He retorted. "Just because you beat me once, you think I'm just going to roll over and give in forever?"

Oh well, I'd have enjoyed a bit of co-operation this time, but I'd happily continue to play this game as well. "Then perhaps I ought to use some of these fascinating items to punish your disobedience, hmm?" I pinned him down with one knee in his back and one on his left arm as I buckled the leather cuff onto his right. He strained against me as I pulled his cuffed arm up to the loops I'd had attached to the bed, but it was futile and he was soon secured face down to the bed by both wrists.  
  
I paused to admire the view. Atem was panting hard and looking over his shoulder at me with a slightly glazed expression. I probably didn't look much better, the struggle having aroused me immensely, despite my outward show of displeasure. I leaned over him and rubbed my cock against his ass, just because I could. I then got the ankle cuffs on him despite his continued wriggling, secured his spread legs to the loops at the bottom corners of the bed, and then got off him entirely.  
  
"Are you going to take your clothes off this time?" Atem asked, muffled slightly by his shoulder.  
  
"No." I answered curtly.  
  
"Why not?" he asked. Well he would soon learn better. I strode over to him, snapped "Don't question me!" and brought the crop down hard on his ass. He yelled in pain and strained against his bindings, and I immediately regretted my actions, especially when the skin started to flush where I'd struck him. Atem gasped for a few seconds, but then retorted "I'll question you if I want to." My hand moved automatically and hit him again, even harder, and he screamed. I reached out my other hand and stroked it soothingly over the rapidly reddening mark I had created, and this time he moaned so passionately I made an involuntary noise of my own in my throat in response. We had only just started and this was already getting almost too intense. I continued to caress him, almost paralysed with the contradictory impulses - to continue to punish, and to soothe.  
  
Atem broke my paralysis for me by moaning my name. Compelled to continue, I grabbed the handle of the other item he'd shown interest in - the spiked wheel, and ran the points roughly over the tender area, alternating that with soothing caresses, sometimes dipping between his legs to tease even more. Soon he was moaning almost continuously, and when I added the crop back into the cycle as well, the sounds of his ecstasy reached a crescendo, unintelligible moans and gasps interspersed with two words- "yes" and "Kaiba". I still didn't completely understand how he could be experiencing such evident extreme pleasure from something that just as obviously caused pain, but no matter how fucked up in the head we must both be to enjoy this, I was in heaven.  
  
There was no more room in my mind for any thoughts of my past, all that was left was a future where I could continue eliciting these beautiful noises from Atem, enjoying the moans of pleasure and yelps of pain in equal measure. I stroked a hand gently over his ass to hear him mewl ecstatically again. But there was still something else that could make it better. I grabbed him by the hair and murmured into his ear. "When you've had enough punishment, _slave_ , all you have to do is beg me to stop."  
  
He gasped, then groaned "Fuck you," and closed his eyes, so I proceeded to smack him harder and harder each time until he finally screamed "Please stop!" I stopped instantly, dropping the crop to the floor, and shoved a lubed finger into him roughly. He yelled again and whimpered a little as I stretched him. I shouldn't have said anything, but I couldn't stop myself from speaking. "How can you even enjoy that?" I wondered. "We're _both_ sick for enjoying that," I told him. It was a warning he didn't truly need - he knew what I was.  
  
But all he said was "Then it's good we're well suited for each other, right?" When I would have opened my mouth to retort, he interrupted me with an extremely distracting trump card: " _Please_! Please fuck me, Kaiba!" There was no way I could resist. I unhooked the straps from his legs, pushed him up onto his knees and slid myself into him very slowly, savouring every whimper and hitched breath. I tried to speed up gradually but I wanted him so bad. I couldn't help but settle into a fast, brutal pace, and Atem strained again against the straps and looked back over his shoulder at me with a glazed expression of pure ecstasy. It wasn't long at all until both of us were gasping hard and when I slid a hand under him to grab his cock he immediately threw back his head, screamed "KAIBA!" and came explosively. I followed immediately, moaning and closing my eyes and focusing on the exquisite feeling of his body squeezing me as I poured myself into him.  
  
I pulled out, collapsed on my back next to him breathing hard, and unfastened his wrists, releasing him. He pulled his arms down but made no other attempt to move. He stared at me dazedly, looking, frankly, like someone who had just come so hard they forgot their own name. "Are you alright?" I asked, smirking slightly. I couldn't help but be proud of the reaction I had elicited. He blinked at me for a moment, then grinned.  
  
"Very much so," he purred. "That was amazing, Kaiba." I smiled wider, but then tensed as one of his hands slid up under my shirt. "I'm not looking, just touching," he murmured, as his hand slid over my stomach. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye, but didn't move. Damn perceptive bastard. I froze as his fingers glanced over one of the larger burn scars, but they didn't linger on it or even trace the outline, just kept moving past and across my chest in wide, gentle strokes. Gradually I relaxed against him and closed my eyes, soothed almost to the point of sleep until Atem leaned over and whispered in my ear-  
  
"Kaiba.... I'm hungry."  
  
I sighed. "Fine. What do you want to eat?"  
  
"Everything."  



	2. Re-opening Negotiations

  
  
'Everything' had been marvellous. It was all utterly superb, the best food I had ever tasted in my life, never mind that technically it was the _first_ food I had ever tasted in my life. Kaiba sat across from me barely eating a thing, just watching me intently as I sampled the variety of expensive delicacies that had been laid out for us.  
  
"What?" I demanded, looking up at him challengingly.  
  
"Nothing," he replied blandly, but continued to stare.  
  
I shrugged - he could watch me if he wanted. I would have thought he'd gotten enough of that done on the plane but if not, I didn't mind, especially since it stoked my ego so pleasantly. Anyway, I had some other things to talk about. As lovely as this deliciously soft borrowed bathrobe was, it wasn't going to help much in the long term.    
  
"Kaiba. My first priority tomorrow is going to have to be to get some clothes." He nodded, and I continued, "So, if it's alright with you, I'd like to invite my friends to come shopping with us."  
  
After a few moments of consideration, his face and tone of voice remained neutral as he replied. "No."  
  
"What?!" I demanded, abruptly outraged. "Why the hell not?"  
  
He looked confused at my anger. "You asked me a question- if it was alright with me. I assumed that since I was being deliberately offered a choice, that included the option for me to say no."  
  
I stopped in my tracks, mouth open. I shut it again, and sat back, looking at him for a few moments. Could it be that some of his habitual rudeness stemmed from never actually having the opportunity to interact normally with people on a friendly, polite level? I decided to rephrase my question.  
  
"Kaiba. I would very much like my friends to join us when we go shopping tomorrow, and will be upset if they aren't included. Can I please invite them?"  
  
He frowned and sighed, but agreed, "Fine, if you want to bring them along that badly." I smiled, then just as quickly glared at him again as he muttered under his breath, "You could have just said that in the first place."  
  
I took a breath to calm myself down. Kaiba had come such a long way, and I didn't want to escalate any pointless fights or bickering that might push him away and jeopardise this new amazing thing we had between us. I wanted to save my energy for the fights that _did_ have a purpose, as I was certain there would be enough of those to keep us busy.  
  
In fact, it might be better to try and head one of those fights off now before it got sparked off on its own tomorrow. "Thank you," I replied, in lieu of any sarcastic comments. "So, tomorrow when we see my friends, can you please try not to antagonise them? Just be polite, you don't have to chat if you don't want to."  
  
He snorted. "Oh, you think I can't handle the oh-so difficult task of talking to those losers?"  
  
"You think it's helping anything to refer to them as 'losers?'" I pushed harder, and to my surprise he retreated.  
  
"You're right... Sorry." I was careful not to show my shock and reveal that I had underestimated him. He continued, "I'll be polite. But no guarantees if the mutt starts something first." I raised an eyebrow at him at the use of 'mutt', but he folded his arms and refused to look away. I decided to let that one go.  
  
"Alright." I glanced away, unsure whether to bring this up now... I'd debated for a while whether to wait for a bit longer. But the longer I waited the stranger it would seem for me to try to change the terms of the deal. And we'd been doing so well thus far. I resolved to just go for it. "I have another request... or requirement, really."  
  
"Requirement? that's a strong term to use for someone in your position, _slave_ ," he sneered.  
  
I nodded, not reacting to the term. "Nevertheless, I have one."  
  
He looked at me suspiciously. "And what is this requirement of yours?"  
  
"An amendment to our deal. I want to top - just once. Call it a rider clause."  
  
I smirked at my own innuendo, but Kaiba was too busy exploding in rage to notice. He slammed his hands down on the table, rattling the empty dishes, and yelled "What the fuck?! How dare you demand something like that now?! Do you have so little respect for our agreement that you want to renege on it so quickly?"  
  
I defended myself hastily, "Of course I respect it, Kaiba, and I intend to see it through to the end, I just want to make one small addition."  
  
Predictably, he yelled back even louder. "Small? More like contradicting the entire point of the deal! Anyway, if this was so important, why didn't you say this when we were first negotiating?"  
  
I spluttered in shock. "In front of my friends? Apart from Yugi, they didn't have the slightest idea what we were going to be doing, I wasn't about to spell it out for them like that." I tried another tactic. "Look, I know this must be difficult for you, but--" I was interrupted by the sound of some of the dishes smashing on the floor as Kaiba swept them off the table. I winced at the crash, but luckily he took the bait.  
  
"You think I can't? Is that it? There's nothing you can do that I can't surpass!"    
  
"Then why don't you prove it?" I challenged, wearing my best game face as I stared back at him.  
  
He slammed the table again. "Because we had a DEAL! You _agreed_ to this and you can't go back on it now!"  
  
I let my own frustration show in my voice. "Do you honestly want me to treat this solely as a business deal? To follow the letter of the law until two months are up and then we just... go our separate ways?"  
  
His agitated body language subsided slightly and he crossed his arms, looking away. "We could negotiate an extension," he said sulkily.  
  
I snorted a laugh. "We could. But wouldn't you prefer to treat this as a game instead? An indefinitely long game, where we're both having the maximum amount of fun we can handle?" He glanced back at me sullenly, but didn't speak, so I continued. "And if I'm going to voluntarily engage in such a long losing streak, I want at least one taste of victory first. That's all."  
  
His lips twitched into a snarl, but he said nothing further for several minutes. I gazed evenly at him for a while, then resumed picking at the last few bits of the leftovers when he was still silent. Eventually, he said, "Not now."  
  
I nodded, overwhelmed with relief and satisfaction at my victory, and suggested, "Tomorrow?" He jerked his head once in a nod, and I allowed the smile to show on my face. "Thank you, Kaiba," I said gently, reaching across the table to touch his hand, but he flinched away.  
  
"Say that again once I take my revenge for this," he growled, and I grinned even wider - no doubt I would. If Kaiba had trouble understanding my masochist tendencies, I had no further insights myself. It was a strange thing to enjoy, there was no denying it. And yet I did enjoy it immensely, and there was no denying that either. Perhaps it was just my new drive to seek sensation in this new body, the more intense the better... and our latest activities had certainly been that.  
  
I stood up and walked around the table, stopping behind his chair. He turned his head to follow me as I went, and once I was in position I placed my hands on his shoulders and began lightly massaging them, gently pushing his head back to face forward. I expected him to shrug me off, but instead he took a deep breath and sighed heavily, and after a minute I felt the muscles lose some of their tension beneath my hands. "Come on," I breathed into his ear. "Let's go get some sleep, hmm?"  
  
"I'm not tired," he protested.  
  
"So what?" I asked. "I want to cuddle. I deserve a consolation prize for losing so spectacularly earlier."  
  
He turned his head and smirked at me. "It was quite spectacular, I'll give you that. Losing looks good on you." Pleased to see a smile (or at least a smirk) back on his face, I grabbed his hand and tugged on it, and he got up from the table. We left the dining room and I remembered our plans for the next day. It had only been a few hours, but I was aching to see my aibou again, even more so now I would be able to touch him and hug him properly.  
  
"Can you send a message to Yugi about shopping tomorrow?" I asked.  
  
He turned to one side and said "Isono. Tell Yugi we'll be round to collect him and his friends tomorrow from the game shop to go buy some clothes for Atem." I jumped, not expecting to see Isono lurking so close by. Had he been listening to our argument? I flushed with embarrassment, but all Isono said was "At once, Kaiba-sama," and vanished, all professionalism. I suppose I was going to have to get used to that, but for now it still felt so alien.  
  
We returned to Kaiba's bedroom, and I couldn't help but comment, "Don't you think you could do with some decoration around here?" I looked around the room, gesturing to the bare white walls, the white carpet, white furniture, white blinds covering the windows, and white sheets. I mean, I could understand sticking with a theme, but there weren't even any blue accents to break up the colourless minimalist monotony.  
  
To my surprise, Kaiba grinned widely at me and laughed. "I have plenty of decoration, you just haven't seen it yet. Get in bed and I'll show it to you, after I go and say goodnight to Mokuba." He left the room, and though slightly baffled, I obeyed, dropping the bathrobe carelessly on the floor and sliding naked under the luxurious sheets. I was disconcerted again to see that they had been replaced while we were eating and no longer bore the signs of our recent activity, but tried to just forget about that and enjoy the wonderfully smooth sensations as they whispered against my skin instead.  
  
When he returned, Kaiba glared at the puddle of bathrobe I'd created and replaced it in the bathroom, emerging clad in long dark blue silk pyjamas that hid just as much skin as his regular clothing. "Move over," he demanded, "that's my side." I rolled my eyes and then rolled the rest of me, making space for him in the enormous bed.  
  
Once settled next to me, he leaned over and fetched a remote control from the (white) bedside table. Still sitting up, I snuggled closer to him and deciding to bait him, said, "And that's your decoration? A remote control?"  
  
He gave me a withering look and said snidely, "Remote controls usually control something. Do you want to see what, or are you going to make stupid comments all night?" I didn't bother to reply, and just looked at him expectantly. He aimed the remote at a small dome on the ceiling that I hadn't noticed before, pressed a button, and I gasped. The entire room had been transformed, Kaiba's trademark hologram projections transmuting it into an astonishing mountain vista.  
  
We appeared to be sitting covered by a small blanket, on the terrace of a beautiful and ornate pagoda. The densely forested mountains and valleys stretched before us, seeming to go on forever, the illusion so complete I would no doubt walk straight into a wall if I were to get up. I heard a roaring noise, and looked up to see a blue eyes white dragon soar over our heads, fly away some distance, and then circle in the air in front of us. It was soon joined by two more, and they chased each other in complex patterns as we watched in companionable silence, both soothed by the exquisite beauty of the view.  
  
"Amazing," I breathed eventually. "Do you have any other scenes programmed in there?"  
  
"Of course I do," he replied, equally softly, not wanting to break the calm mood any more than I had.  
  
"Like what? Can I see?" I asked quietly but eagerly.  
  
He smirked, but seemed to be also trying to conceal a hint of nervousness. "Not tonight you can't. Guess you'll have to stick around if you want to see more."  
  
I chuckled. "You don't have to bribe me with holograms you know, you had me at the mindblowing sex, and well before that, even." He smiled, and I laid down fully. He replaced the remote without switching off the hologram, and didn't push me away when I snuggled closer and flung an arm over his chest. I fell asleep almost instantly, to the faint sounds of the three dragons roaring in the distance.  



	3. Losing

  
I woke up well before Atem did, and immediately vacated the bed in favour of the desk. I fetched my laptop from the desk drawer intending to work, but once I had sat there staring blankly at the screen for ten minutes, I admitted to myself that it wasn't going to happen. Instead, I decided to use the time to mentally prepare myself for what was to come. There was no way I was going to be able to deal politely with Atem's friends with this... rider clause hanging over my head, so it would have to be done as soon as he woke up this morning.  
  
Reluctantly, I retrieved the box from under the desk and sorted through the contents once more. It was true that (as he'd somehow known) I had fantasised about losing to him before, but those were fantasies. They were private, and they were safe. The idea of having it happen for real was something entirely different - and I'd inadvertently already upped the ante by purchasing this ridiculous box.  
  
The whole thing took on a much more unpleasant air as I pictured myself being the one subjected to these... _toys_ rather than Atem. But I shook my head at my own thoughts. If he could do it, so could I. I wasn't going to be the one to show weakness and back down, even if the thought of having the items used on me inspired dread rather than anticipation. If this was the price of getting to use them on him again in the future, I would endure it all... almost all of it. I mean, it would be a shame if the riding crop had accidentally gotten kicked under the bed last night...  
  
Before I could change my mind, I got up, crop in hand, and shoved it as far under the bed as I could reach. I returned to my desk and contemplated the other items. The cuffs were my main concern, I wasn't at all happy about the idea of feeling so helpless. I shoved them to the bottom of the box, then the shame of my own cowardice overwhelmed me and I jumbled the box up randomly again. I cast an embarrassed eye to the other evidence of my weakness in the space under the bed, but I rationalized it away by telling myself that retrieving it now might wake Atem, and that was something I didn't want to hasten.  
  
I sat there with my head in my hands for at least another hour after that, second guessing myself and planning how to react to whatever scenarios I could think of that Atem might come up with. Eventually my depressingly circular train of thought was interrupted by a scratchy voice.  
  
"...M'rn'ng." Atem reached for the glass of water next to him, cleared his throat and tried again. "Good morning." Oh, good, was it? Maybe for him it was. I grunted a non-committal response that was all I could manage. "Are you working already? What time is it?" he asked, and I shut the laptop  before he thought of getting up to see the blank screen I had been 'working' on.  
  
"Eight," I replied, although it was actually 7:56. He smiled lasciviously.  
  
"Plenty of time then. Why don't you come back here and join me?" He opened his arms in invitation, and reluctantly I got up and went over to the bed. I laid down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my chest and stroking my back. I tried to relax so the tension in my body wasn't as obvious, but it proved unsuccessful when he said, "Have you been up worrying about what I might ask you to do?"  
  
The word 'no' was on the tip of my tongue but I bit it back. Lying wasn't going to improve anything. I settled for saying "Maybe." He chuckled, and pulled away so he could look me in the eyes.  
  
"Kaiba. I'm not going to ask you to do anything you're not comfortable with," he said, in a reassuring tone.  
  
I frowned, that didn't make sense. "But isn't that the point?"  
  
His red eyes narrowed. "What? No, of course not!" he exclaimed. "Would you be enjoying yourself if I was obviously hating what you were doing to me?"  
  
"No, I suppose not," I said, looking away. But it was different- the other way round we would both be getting what we wanted, whereas I expected that I would be a huge disappointment to him. I tried to step up my game, my show of enjoyment was going to have to be more convincing than the pathetic display I'd managed so far. I decided to just push up the schedule and have this all over with. I grabbed him and kissed him passionately - this at least I could manage easily. Our tongues duelled for a few minutes before he pulled away and opened his mouth to talk again.  
  
I knew it would take more than that to silence him. I thought I was in for a self righteous speech, but all he said was "Kaiba. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."  
  
More nonsense. "Why not? Don't you want to?" I demanded.  
  
I couldn't read his expression any more, and all he said was, "Not particularly, no." I frowned again. I didn't understand any of this, it had all gotten way off track from the scenarios I'd prepared myself for. He looked at me without speaking for a moment, and then continued, "But I do have a good idea of what I'd like to do, let me just fetch what I need."  
  
I nodded, pleased that things were at least getting started, and therefore closer to ending. He got up, and stalked naked over to the box I'd left on the desk. He rummaged through the randomised mess of items, and I held my breath as I waited to see what items he'd pick - which turned out to be a blindfold, and only a blindfold.  
  
"That's all?" I asked, still confused.  
  
"That's all," he confirmed happily, walking back over to me. If he'd noticed the absence of the crop, he gave no sign of it. I considered the idea of the blindfold, and actually found it rather favourable. Since he didn't seem to want to cuff my hands I could easily take it off if I wanted, plus it would hide my own eyes from him, making my reactions easier to conceal.  
  
"Alright," was all I said. I sat still, cross-legged in the middle of the bed as he put it on me, brushing my hair tenderly out of my face before fastening it. Strangely, the sudden darkness felt reassuring somehow.  
  
"Comfortable?" he asked, and I nodded warily.  
  
"Good," he replied, and I felt the bed dip as he knelt behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders and beginning to rub the tense muscles again, although harder than he had last night. I sighed as he worked some of the knots out, but that was more from my frustration at the delay than any pleasure.  
  
"Is this all you wanted to do then? You didn't need to blindfold me and change the terms of our deal just for this," I couldn't help but say snidely.  
  
"Eager, are you? You don't look it," he retorted.  
  
"I just... don't understand," I confessed. "You want your turn in control, but you don't want to tie me up, or do any of the things I did to you yesterday? Don't you want revenge?"  
  
His answering chuckle was much closer to my ear than I expected, and I jumped a little. His voice was low and seductive as he spoke. "As much as I appreciate the items in our little toy box there, I don't think you would enjoy them nearly so much as I did. I don't want you to endure this, I want you to enjoy it." My lip twitched as I considered how much chance there was of that, but he kept talking while still rubbing my shoulders.  
  
"Personally, I hugely enjoy the feeling of you overpowering me and tying me up. I love the feeling of being unable to free myself as I lie at your mercy, helpless to escape from anything you might choose to do to me." My cock perked up a bit for the first time this morning, more interested in this sort of talk. He continued, "But I don't think you'd feel the same, I think you'd feel trapped if I were to immobilise you the same way." I cursed him silently, how did he always know things about me that I would never tell another living soul?  
  
"Besides," he added, "I prefer it this way. What I want from you, Seto, isn't your pain. It's your submission, and your obedience. I want you to have the choice of leaving, so that I can enjoy every second that you choose to stay with me." I breathed in a shaky breath, and wondered at the change in his choice of name for me, but he hadn't finished. "It's more of a challenge for you this way, too. I know what you want- you want me, begging, helpless before you." His tongue traced around my ear and I shivered again. "You can have me," he breathed seductively. "I'll let you have me as much as you want, in any way you desire, but you have to give me what _I_ want first. And I know you can do it. I know you'll enjoy it." His voice lightened as he moved away. "You see? I don't need to use any of those straps or chains on you after all."  
  
I shivered as the truth of his words sunk in - he'd managed to bind my hands so neatly using only his voice. I was suddenly very glad of the blindfold, grateful for how it hid the terror of my dawning realisation- I truly had been so very wrong about all the scenarios I'd imagined and mentally prepared for. This wasn't going to be a test of my capacity to endure pain, or humiliation, or anything of the sort. Instead, he was going to do what he'd already done before: insinuate himself under my skin, get into my head, and break me.  
  
But he hadn't quite finished tying the final knot - he wanted me to do that myself. "Will you do it? Will you submit to me, Seto?" he asked.    
  
I breathed heavily, letting his question hang in the air for a moment before answering. "Yes," I whispered. I bowed my head slightly as it sunk in, crushed by the knowledge that I was truly going to voluntarily lose this new game of ours. I was going to give him what he wanted. Whatever he wanted.  
  
I felt the bed shift as he moved until he was directly in front of me. I heard the faint sounds of his hands moving against flesh, but felt nothing. When he hissed in a breath I presumed he must have started touching himself. I felt an answering spark of arousal, but not enough to make me very hard. Then he spoke, and I almost ruined everything.  
  
"Seto. Take off your clothes for me."  
  
My body was moving before I realised, an abortive jerk towards the door before I managed to get myself under control again. I needed to think, not react on instinct. But as soon as I did, my thoughts were all of how much of a bastard Atem was. He knew I didn't want to, he knew I clearly hated the idea of removing my clothes, and he demanded it anyway. How dare he?!  
  
Atem didn't speak, understanding that it wasn't his place to persuade me. I had to decide on my own whether to obey or not. I considered the opposite point of view - it wasn't an unreasonable request at all. In fact, it was probably the single most normal thing either of us had asked of the other since we began this game on the plane. But finally it came down to one thing. He had asked me to submit, and I had said yes. My decision had been made, and it would be easier for me if I only made it once, and didn't keep reconsidering and second guessing myself.  
  
I unclenched my fists and slowly raised my hands to my chest, undoing the first button. Atem moaned as he watched me and touched himself, and I suddenly wished I could see his expression. I wanted to make sure there was no trace of any unacceptable emotions in it, like pity. But he had taken that from me as well. I worked my way down all the buttons until I had exposed a broad stripe up my chest, then dropped my hands to my sides.  
  
"I told you to take it off, not undo it," Atem prodded. Anger stirred within me but I ignored it, and shrugged out of the pyjama top, letting it fall behind me. Atem moaned again, and this time it contained a word - "Beautiful." I frowned at him under my blindfold, knowing what he must be seeing, and baffled at how he could say such a thing, but he said it again. "You're beautiful, Seto."  
  
His hands reached out and stroked soothing patterns all over my torso. He pulled me up into a kneeling position and then pressed his own naked chest against me, his hands trailing over my back now, and his lips fastened to the juncture between my neck and shoulder. They trailed up my neck in a series of sucking kisses, then returned back down where he bit me gently in a sensation that felt far too pleasurable for what it was. I gasped slightly and he held me tighter in response. I felt his erection rubbing against me, and I finally felt more of an answering response.  
  
His kisses drifted down to my nipples, and when he took one in his mouth I gasped again in surprise at how sensitive they were. I hadn't even realised, never having bothered with them myself. He licked and teased one before switching sides, and when he brought his teeth back into play again, I shouted his name in shock, my hands flying up to tangle in his hair. He chuckled against my skin, then continued licking a path down my body. My cock rose to meet him as he descended, and then to my utter surprise he took me in his mouth.  
  
I was overwhelmed with sensation, and I gripped his hair tighter and tried to fight the urge to pull him closer. He licked his way around the head then took more into his mouth and sucked, and I moaned before I could stop myself. "You don't have to do that," I felt obliged to tell him. "I mean, I thought you wanted to top?"  
  
He pulled his mouth off me to answer and I instantly regretted saying anything. "I am," he replied, apparently seeing no contradiction. "I have you right where I want you. You're moaning in pleasure, you're obeying my orders, and it takes trust to allow teeth so near a sensitive area..." I hissed as he applied them gently to my cock, and then bit back my moan as he soothed the area with his tongue. Whatever, I didn't care any more, I just wanted him to keep doing this. Which he did, wrapping his hand around the base and focusing those wonderful lips and tongue around the head each time he took me in.  
  
After a few minutes, he pulled away again, and I made a sound of protest. "Yes," he said. "Make more noise for me, Seto." I shook my head without thinking, a subconscious refusal from my very core against such a shocking display of weakness. In response he grabbed my balls and squeezed gently, but warningly. I yelped. "Yes," he said. "You don't have to think about it, just stop holding back."  
  
He stopped speaking so his mouth could resume its attentions to my cock. This time when his tongue flicked against the underside in just the right way, I allowed myself to make a noise of pleasure, and he rewarded me by repeating the motion again and again until I was moaning shamelessly. I started to relax and forget to control my reactions. He sped up the pace and squeezed a little harder and I gasped, "Yes, Atem. Pl..." I bit back the last word that had nearly escaped, but of course Atem wouldn't let it go.  
  
"What was that you were going to say?"  
  
"Nothing," I denied, but my flush of embarrassment would have given me away even if it hadn't been obvious that I had been on the verge of begging him to let me come.  
  
He chuckled anyway, and released my cock from his grip. "No," I protested weakly, tugging him by the grip I still had on his hair.  
  
"Let go," he demanded sharply, and I released him instantly, without even thinking of whether to obey or not. But just as I was starting to curse myself for my automatic obedience, he said "Good," and I felt a sudden weird surge of gratification at his praise. It felt so strange. Since when had I cared what anyone thought of me? But before I could analyse my thoughts further, Atem was moving away and his hand was on my shoulder, gently suggesting rather than forcing me to move forward and lay face down on the bed.  
  
I laid down without protest, but with growing apprehension as I realised what this move meant. Sure enough I heard the snap of the lube cap, and by the time he returned and sat down next to me, I was almost as tense as when we'd started.  
  
Atem didn't immediately move for my ass, though, instead massaging my shoulders with one hand and kissing the back of my neck with the other. Then he changed his mind and, grabbing my hair, pulled me into a passionate kiss that went on and on, and eventually distracted me into relaxing a little more. Eventually he pulled away. "Seto. This is going to feel weird at first. But I promise you'll enjoy it eventually."  
  
"Just do it," I retorted, not especially eager to talk about it. He moved his head back down to kiss me, and just when that was working again as a distraction, I felt a cold finger pressed against my entrance, and I accidentally bit his tongue slightly in shock. He jerked away and I muttered "Sorry," against the bed sheets.  
  
"My fault for surprising you" he answered. "Now breathe deeply, and try to relax all your muscles as you exhale." I did so, and as I breathed out, he slid his finger inside me, moaning as he did it. His other hand stroked the curve of my ass, and I had no doubt he was as hard as rock. I would have been.  
  
It felt weird. It didn't feel especially good, but physically it didn't feel worse than, say, knowing that I was submitting to my greatest rival, displaying all my biggest weaknesses to him while I lay blindfolded and obedient. I sighed, and he began to move his finger in and out, letting me get used to the sensation before he added another. That one did hurt a little, and I flinched. "Sorry," he murmured. "It'll get good soon."  
  
A guilty thought struck me. "I didn't spend this much time preparing you," I realised. "Did I do it wrong? Did I hurt you?"  
  
He laughed, and said "Yes, it hurt a little bit. Didn't stop me from enjoying it." I could hear the leer in his voice, somehow. Freak.  
  
Eventually I'd had enough. "Are you going to do this any time today?" I asked. He smacked me lightly on the ass.  
  
"Shut up," he demanded. "As it happens, yes I _am_ going to fuck you now, but not because you asked." I snorted, but my amusement died quickly, replaced by apprehension as he pulled me back up onto all fours and settled behind me. Why the fuck had I said that? My instincts were still screaming at me to run for the door now before this could happen. I didn't want to be anyone's bitch, I couldn't stand being so vulnerable, and worse, I had placed myself in that position. How could Atem even stand to be with someone so weak after this? But then he spoke, distracting me from my destructive thoughts.  
  
"You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now. I can see the tension in you as you struggle with yourself. You want to run so very badly, but you won't. I know I'm the only one who will ever see you like this, and it's so very precious to me, Seto." That did actually make me feel better- the reminder that no-one else would ever know about this. If I was going to be weak and humiliated, it was good that it was Atem here to see it and not anyone else. I suddenly remembered that he'd earned it. He'd earned so much from me, and I'd promised to give it. Why was I still second guessing myself when I'd decided not to? But Atem was still behind me, unmoving - clearly waiting for a sign from me that I wasn't actually going to bolt for the door... a sign of submission. I gave it to him. I was suddenly irritated that he'd started calling me Seto. I wasn't going to do it the same way that snivelling priest had.  
  
"Atem." I said it clearly, loudly. Commandingly. "Fuck me."  
  
"Oh god, Kaiba," Atem replied, and gripped my hips hard as he pushed the tip of his cock into me. I moaned along with him as he did it, pleasure and pain warring within me. I breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled out, but then he pushed back in a little deeper and I gasped again. He repeated the actions, pushing just a little deeper each time until at last he was fully sheathed and we were both shivering with the intensity of the feeling. I was glad that he paused after that, giving me a minute to breathe.  
  
"Oh fuck, Kaiba, you feel so fucking good," he groaned. I wasn't sure if his switch of names again meant anything, but then he started thrusting and I didn't care because all of a sudden my body lit up with an exquisite pleasure.  
  
I shouted, "Fuck!" and he did it again, and again. I moaned and mumbled inarticulately, well past the point of caring how I sounded. He kept up his thrusting, continuing to hit the right angle over and over. I pushed back shamelessly against him in encouragement, listening to him chant "Yes, yes, yes, so good," pleased that he was clearly affected just as much as I was. His hand reached for my cock, but when he touched me, my subconscious threw up one last rebellious flicker of resistance, and I couldn't stop myself from whispering "No..."  
  
He grabbed my cock and stroked it gently anyway. I whimpered, both from the pleasurably torturous sensation and the knowledge that I had given him all the power here, and he didn't have to stop unless he chose to. He stopped thrusting but remained buried inside me, and leaned down closer to my face to murmur, "Is losing to me so very bad?"  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut tighter under the blindfold. "Yes!" I blurted. Didn't he know? "You shatter me with every victory."  
  
"Yes, that's what I do," he purred seductively, running his hands over my chest, this time deliberately tracing along each scar. "I find the cracks in your soul and I shatter them... but only so that you can rebuild yourself even stronger. I promise you, I will _never_ make you weaker. This doesn't make you weaker, Seto. You've proved your strength by doing this." I arched up into him, desperate to believe his words, but still struggling to agree. "You've well earned your reward," he continued. He resumed his thrusting at a faster pace and stroked my cock firmly with the same rhythm. "So you should come for me now."  
  
I obeyed, feeling the overwhelming sense of submission and loss to my very core. But this time I was shattering under an onslaught of pleasure, unheeding of the crazed sobs escaping me as my whole being focussed on Atem and the ecstasy he was bringing me. I heard his shout, felt him pour into me and everything felt even more incredible. I collapsed to the bed still shuddering, utterly overwhelmed by the sensations.  
  
Gently, Atem removed my blindfold and I realised there was a dampness on my face from tears I hadn't known I had shed. I stared up into his crimson eyes without remembering to guard my expression, and my lips parted as I saw the utter adoration in his face.  
  
"Incredible," he murmured. "You're incredible, Seto. _Thank you_." I licked my lips, unable to form words, but he didn't seem to mind. He flung himself into my arms and rolled us onto our sides, kissing my damp cheeks and parted lips while I still lay slightly dazed, attempting to put myself back together again.  
  
I had lost our game, but he was right, I didn't feel diminished. In fact, I felt a catharsis similar to that of Alcatraz, as if I'd transcended my past just a little further. I clutched Atem to me and stroked my fingers through his hair. I grinned to myself, remembering that since I hadn't bolted for the door, I'd succeeded in losing - which was in fact a victory, and next time I could claim my prize.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, that was quite a bit of porn. But to prove I don't have a completely one track mind, next time I guess it will be shopping, and deciding how mean to be to Jounouchi. But before that I think I will probably do a bit more of my flareshipping fic first. Mmmm, porn.


End file.
